disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronno
Ronno is the secondary antagonist of Bambi and the main antagonist of Bambi II. He is arrogant, prideful, and thinks only of his well being rather than others. Like many Disney villains, Ronno personifies the Deadly Sin of Pride, given his inflated ego, Lust, his desire for the beautiful Faline, and Envy, because of Bambi being the son of the Great Prince of the Forest. Film Roles In Bambi Ronno plays a very little part in the original film. He pushes Bambi aside, and tries to force Faline to go with him. Bambi, who doesn't tolerate Ronno's mistreatment towards Faline, and his love for her, challenges Ronno to a fight; the winner will become Faline's mate. Despite Ronno being older than him, Bambi wins over the arrogant stag. He tosses Ronno over the cliff side and into the water, and the beaten Ronno leaves in defeat while Faline reunites with her winner. In Bambi II Ronno has a much bigger role, as he's the main villain. He is a maturing fawn with no spots and budding antlers. He always teases Bambi for not being brave or having antlers. Ronno brags about how great he is all the time, which are really tall tales including a fight with Man, but you can see that he is greatly jealous of the relationship between Bambi and his father, the Great Prince of the Forest. In the end of the film, when he swears revenge (the future fight for Faline's love), Ronno steps on a turtle and is bitten on the nose, making him run away, screaming for his mother. Unlike the first movie, Ronno has a really comical side throughout the second movie, and shows more personality than in the first. Personality In the original movie, Ronno is silent and the only thing he desires is to have Faline as his mate, and is bent on defeating those who oppose him for his unrequited love. With his powerful strength, sharp hooves, and fearsome antlers, Ronno is a villain of great intimidation and fighting seems to be his only option of ending interventions. It even shows that he is fiercely chauvinistic towards Faline, as he forces her to come with him, despite her pleas. But his pride and lust leads to his downfall, when he underestimates Bambi's age and youthful strength and antlers, and doesn't notice the young prince's determination for his true love, and the prideful stag is defeated, and staggers away in humiliation. In the midquel, Ronno is revealed to be more than just a lustful fawn, who tries to woo Faline to be his girlfriend, he's still prideful, more than in the first film, and tells tall tales of when he faced and defeated Man, with his "trusty" antlers. He, knowing Bambi is the son of the Great Prince and that Faline prefers him than Ronno, shows more jealousy and envy, and attempts to do all in his power to humiliate Bambi, and garner all the attention and affection all to himself. He is still chauvinistic towards Faline, thus having no interest in what she thinks, and is downright remorseless; example would be when he and Faline hear Bambi cry in pain as his friends try to remove porcupine's quills from him, while Faline worries, Ronno only thinks the sound is coming from a "poor, dumb animal caught in a trap." He is quite cruel and shows despicable sadism towards the Great Prince sending Bambi away to a surrogate doe, claiming that it would be hard to have a father that's so ashamed of his son (Bambi) that he would give him away to another (Mena). But he's still childish and will rush to his mother when danger is near or if he's in pain. Since the midquel, Ronno seems to fit in with comic male villain class along with Prince John rather than the true-evil male villains class such as Dr. Facilier, Scar, and The Ringmaster Since he has no friends, Ronno names his antlers Stab and Jab. Physical appearance In the first movie, Ronno is a young stag, a few weeks or months older than Bambi. His fur is much darker than Bambi's and has the notch on his right ear as a reminder of his violent streak. He has sharp hooves, and brawny legs. Ronno also has brown eyes, with eyebags under them to show his unappealing look. To show that he's older and more intimidating than his rival, Ronno's antlers have 3 points. In the midquel, Ronno is a fawn with no spots and budding antlers. Instead of brown eyes, he has green eyes, not to confuse him with Bambi and also to represent his envy towards Bambi's status and attention, though he still has eyebags. His fur is still darker than Bambi's and it seems that the notch on his ear is still there from a possible fight with another buck. Trivia * Ronno is somewhat similar to Prince John because while both are envious of their enemies and are treacherous, they're both cowards and they cry to their mothers. * He is a sexist villain like Gaston: Both think of themselves purely superior and they have no respect for the heroes' love interests. * In the original Bambi, Ronno's name wasn't revealed yet, and he was only known as "The Stag." See also *Kazar *Gaston *Scar *Shere Khan Gallery Coming soon! Category:Classics Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Foiled Villains Category:1940's introduction Category:True Villains Category:killers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Bambi Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bullies Category:World Rulers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Always evil Category:Comical Villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Pure Evil Villains